Unexpected
by 93DarkRose
Summary: [AU][ShikaTema] She is the sister of the emperator, He is a noble man who fights for his life and seeks revenge, What happens when he tries to avenge his family by breaking her heart but instead finds himself falling in love with her?
1. Prologue

* * *

**Hi it's me again This is my second ShikaTema is not a one shot**

**AU**

**Name: Unexpected**

**Pairing: Shikamaru x Temari**

**Time: Roman Imperium**

**Rating: T maybe M later**

**Summary: She is the sister of the emperator, He is a noble man who fights for his life and seeks revenge, What happens when he tries to avenge his family by breaking her heart but instead finds himself falling in love with her.**

* * *

**She was the princess of Roma not only for her brother being the emperator but also because she gained all she owns**

**Her life had not been easy**

**Struggling with acceptance, It was tough to get where she is right now**

**But it was worth it**

**Her brother Gaara was a cold-hearted man**

**He tought everything was meant to be his**

**Not only did he stands where he is by killing his own father**

**But he also enjoys to see other people battling for their lives**

**And to tear happiness away from them**

**One of them was Shikamaru**

**He was a noble 27 year old man **

**The greatest warrior of Roma, and the next emperator **

**Only if Gaara didn't interfered by killing his own father**

**Violating his wish of Shikamaru being the one to follow his steps**

**After killing his father Gaara send his army to kill Shikamaru just because he wanted to**

**But Shikamaru didn't hide like a coward he fight for his life, He fight until that day**

**The day that Gaara went to far**

**There he is in the place he once called home**

**His house was on fire and along with it his wife and his 6 year old son**

**He couldn't bear that pain**

**What did they ever did to deserve to die like this**

**And it was all because of him**

**He let darkness cosume him as he lay there in front of the burning hell**

**He felt his body give out**

**The tears just went out from themselves**

**That's when he realized**

**He will get his revenge **

**Just if...**

**Just if he was able to survive

* * *

**

**After what seemed like a lifetime he woke up**

**But in a different place **

**It was a village**

**He couldn't remember a single thing**

**That's when it hit him**

**His wife**

**His angel**

**His son**

**His hero**

**His eyes watered again**

**Closing his fist with fury, He wiped away his tears**

**He get up of the comfortable blanket and went through the village**

**In reality looking for nothing just wanting to dissapear**

**After several minutes of walking **

**He found himself in where he wanted to be**

**It was the great Castle of the emperator**

**Gaara**

**He walked along the streets**

**His face dirty**

**His clothes ripped**

**Walking blindly along the sreet that led to the Castle**

**He found a local store in the way**

**He checked his pocket**

**He have just enough money to buy some bread**

**He entered the store, earning attention**

**Some looked disgusted with his appereance**

**Others looked at him pityfully**

**After he buy enough bread to eat, he exited the store**

**There his eyes caught the sight of a beautiful young lady**

**Probably about 19**

**The girl look back at him and stepped closer**

**Step**

**Step**

**Step**

**" Walking along the streets " she asked looking directly at his eyes**

**" Sure " he answered staring back**

**" Name's Kyo " she extended her hand**

**" Shikamaru " He extended his hand toward her's and they're hands met**

**Her skin was soft **

**Her eyes were as blue as the sky**

**Her hair as red as the blood**

**And her smile as pure as the wind**

**She offered him a place to stay**

**Which he accepted**

**Not like he have any other choice**

**The sky was starting to get dark**

**It was time to leave

* * *

**

**That night he found himself unable to sleep**

**His mind kept wondering about his family**

**He was having nightmares whenever he tried to sleep**

**He needed to do something about it**

**He gave up and fell asleep across the nightmares

* * *

**

**It was just 7:00 am**

**But being the sister of a phsycho like Gaara**

**It was just fair to be awake**

**God knows what kind of things he could do**

**She was already on the dinning room**

**He probably was about to arrive**

**When he finally did, she gretted him and went out**

**She was going to walk around the village**

**Just like she always do**

**Maybe get some flowers **

**Visit her parent's grave**

**Whatever came to her mind**

**She found a flower shop and went in it**

**Buy the nicest flowers at sale and went to visit her mother's grave**

**While in the way she stumple on something or rather someone**

**She fell straight in her butt **

**Shikamaru offered her a hand**

**Which she happily took**

**Their eyes haven't met until now**

**She gasps in shock as she realizes who he is**

**" Shikamaru! " He looked up and also realized who she was**

**She was the sister of the bastard who took everything from him**

**" You... You're supossed to be dead, What are you doing around here like you're a free person, if Gaara sees you he'll kill you, What are you fool or something "**

**That's when he realized what she said it was true**

**If he was found he was going to be killed**

**He wasn't ready to die **

**No**

**Not yet**

**Not just yet**

**Without any words he ran away back to the village**

**She was still unable to react**

**He was alive**

**He was the first person to ever escape her brothers wrath**

**She smiled a little to herself pick the flowers and began walking back to the village**

**She will give them to Hinata her friend

* * *

**

**Meanwhile Shikamaru was back at his temporary home**

**He told Kyo everything that happened**

**After they end discussing about Gaara and his cruel acts**

**He decided that someone needed to at least try to make justice**

**And he found only one person who was able to do it**

**Him**

**Shikamaru**

**He was going to be the avenger of his family**

**But he needed a plan**

**He needed to infiltrate in his life by taking something that was precious to him**

**Only that way**

**Gaara was going to fell what it was like**

**That's when his sister came to mind**

**Temari**

**The girl he meet at the cementery**

**She was the perfect bait**

**She seemed to be a nice person**

**And by what Kyo told him she was gentle and never hurt anyone**

**Just like her**

**His wife**

**He was going to avenger her**

**Eye for Eye**

**He was going to make her fall desesperately in love**

**Teeth for Teeth**

**He was going to break her heart**

**Revenge**

**He will kill her and continue his plan of destroying Gaara**

**But it was only through Temari that he was goint to have a chance**

**He was going to took the person he loved**

**Her sister**

**Just like**

**He took away those whom he loved**

**His wife**

**Kuronue**

**His son**

**Itsuki**

**This is somewhat the prologue I decided to make it this way instead of the usual way

* * *

**

**Tell me if you liked it like that or if you prefer it the other way**

**I don't know when I will be able to update probably in a week**

**Bye!**

**Take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Unexpected

Pairing: Shikamaru x Temari [ ShikaTema

Time: roman Imperium

Rating: T maybe M later

Chapter # : 1

* * *

Temari was having a heated argument with Gaara as always

It wasn't unusual, It was more like tradition

He will come with a stupid idea, she will tell him her opinion and they will fight

However

Today was different

Normally Gaara will share his ideas with her to piss her off, But Today

Today, He wasn't in his best mood and the screaming of his sister was driving him crazy

So, He did the first thing that came to his mind

He slapped her

She was in complete shock, never in her 23 years living with him he have hit her

He felt no guilt, instead he screamed at her to get out

Shikamaru was lost in thought

He was shirtless and with a pair of pants that Kyo have help him buy

If things were like he planned he will meet Temari at the cementery

They hadn't planned to meet each other but he decided that they will have to met

Kyo entered Shikamaru's room and look at him seriously

" Are you still thinking about her? "

Kyo knew exactly what was happening to Shikamaru after having spend 3 months living together they developed a sister-brother relationship, She was the only person who Shikamaru felt safe and confident around, so he figured that if he asked about Temari to Kyo she wouldn't tell Gaara he asked for her.

" So, that Temari chick, How is she, Like her brother ?

" No, she's definitely not like her brother she is a complete different person, She is sweet and she likes to help those who need it even if they are Gaara's enemies

Shikamaru smiled a little at knowing that she didn't judge anybody

" Is she married? "

Kyo smiled at him and punch his stomach playfully

" No, She fell in love once, But Gaara declared war against him "

Shikamaru was confused

" Was he an emperor ? "

" No he was a prince the prince of the southern lands "

Kyo took a big breath before continuing

" He was the hope to the people of this city, If he haven't had backed up on Gaara and he and have brought a boy to life, The kingdom of Gaara will have fainted to th new king "

Kyo looked down

" They stated war to us and that was the great battle of the 1,000 nights "

" Yeah, I heard about it but why did they call it the war of the 1,000 nights ?

Kyo took another breath

" The war lasted exactly 999 days and 1,000 nights, But some people say that even the days were like night, All dark and full of darkness, Many innocent people were killed including my family "

" SO Who won ?

" All that the Prince asked for was Temari, so Gaara decided to give him what he wanted, But it was all a trap and when they thought they have won they killed the prince and Gaara succeeded keeping his sister alive. Some people say he haves feelings for his own sister "

Shikamaru was shocked, not inly he was a monster But he loved his own sister

" Man that's sick "

Kyo nodded with her head and kissed Shikamaru on the cheek before leaving his room

Temari was sitting on the top of the highest hill of the town

Her left cheek was still red from the hit she received from Gaara

Now that she was sitting on this large rock

She remembered

Her Prince

They used to meet there

Until Gaara found out about their hidden and forbidden love

If only

If only she haven't been so stupid

If she had accepted to gave herself to her prince.

A king

A salvation could have have been born

Tears streamed down her cheek

She cried when no one was around

It was the only way to be able to keep going

If she cried and let everything out

She will feel better later and will be able to support Gaara's insult

She heard some leaves move behind her and wiped her tears away

She looked to wards were the sound came from

Her eyes widened in shock and a small hand went to her mouth as she gasped

" No, It's not possible not you "

Heheh Cliffhanger

Sorry for the long wait

Hope you enjoy and Happy New Year


End file.
